OMG
by Blossomstripe
Summary: What happens when Maya, a 12yr old girl, is obsessed with warriors, she dreams of them, and wishes she could be one! But what happens one night when Maya prays (She doesn't usually, her first time) and then she falls asleep! She wakes up, and she has fur! She doesn't want to go home, because she's having too much fun!
1. A Simple Wish

**OMG!**

**Thank you Runningfur for letting me use this idea!**

**I hope you readers enjoy reading this as much as you love reading hers!**

**Maya: very white skinned, freckles, curly brown hair, big blue eyes, quite skinny too**

Maya yawned sleepily "Great StarClan," she whispered, wishing has whole life would disappear as a human and she could hunt with the warrior cats

_When I die, I'm going to be able to remember that one thing, I'll come back as a cat… and then I'll persuade other cats to join ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and I'll bring SkyClan back to the forest, because I can't believe Redstar, Swiftstar, Birchstar, and Dawnstar chased them out!_

Maya blinked a couple of times, and walked down through the hall, which was covered by her mother's art and entered the living room, where the clock was, she looked at the it

_1.27am! Why aren't I going to sleep? It's too hot mousebrain_, she cursed herself with a warriors curse

She walked back to her bedroom… her mother was still asleep in the other room, Maya could hear her snoring

She snickered to herself before kneeling on her blue carpet

"Oh please, oh please, oh please… I know I've never done this before God, but if you could just let me be a warrior cat!" she pleaded, her eyes closed… and then they opened, and she finished by saying "Amen!"

_Oh crap, did I just say that? I make fun of God! Not pray to him!_

She turned her fan on and settled onto her bed, moving around a bit before finally finding a comfortably spot

Maya felt her eyes begin to close… and she prayed her wish would come true

**I know that was a short prologue**

**But please review if you want me to continue! :P**


	2. Oh My God

**Thanks you for reviewing evertone! especially Runningfur for letting me steal her idea **

**Well I'm not going to rant on any longer**

_**Hope you enjoy**_

Maya woke up that morning, she felt small… and when she opened her blue eyes, she felt moss beneath her feet, she looked down, and she had little ginger paws

"StarClan! Where am I?" but she already knew, her wish had come true… she saw a grey she cat's eyes flicker open, they were a dark blue… _Cinderheart!_

A pale grey kit beside her opened her eyes too, they were a pretty pale green "Oh StarClan where am I!" Maya instantly recognized her best friend Addison's voice

"Addison?" she whispered

"Maya?"

"It's me!" Maya tried to talk, but it came out as a meow

"W-" Addison started but a soft gentle mew came from above them "Petalkit, Rainkit! You've opened your eyes! Lionblaze, your daughters have opened their eyes!"

Maya, well Petalkit gazed slowly at Addison with confusion "Rainkit? Petalkit?" then she gave a mischievous look "I want to explore the camp!" Petalkit burst out, her bright blue eyes shining

Lionblaze entered the den, licking each of his daughters on the cheek "Can they explore the camp now?"

"Petalkit just asked that!" Cinderheart purred "And sure you can,"

* * *

Petalkit and Rainkit walked slowly out of the nursery "What is going on?"

"I don't know! I made a wish yesterday night, and boom! I'm here!" Rainkit meowed

"Well, I guess our wishes came true… let's go find Squirrelflight and we can hear the full story of the Great Journey!" Petalkit exclaimed

"I read that in Dawn!" Rainkit pointed out, her green eyes wide "Well, how about we sneak out of camp?"

"I like the sound of that!" Petalkit smiled and the two kits headed towards the entrance, completely forgetting that there were warriors everywhere

A dark ginger she cat with one white paw flicked her tail at them "If it isn't Petalkit and Rainkit!"

"Squirrelflight!" they both chimed in at the same time

Squirrelflight laughed and shook her head "You two, I can see you're going to sneak out of camp a lot, like your father!"

"Yeah, he went chasing foxes when he was a kit!" Petalkit burst out, excitement in her blue eyes

Squirrelflight blinked "Where'd you hear that one?"

"Oh, Cinderheart and Lionblaze were talking about it," Rainkit butted in, her eyes narrowed

Squirrelflight kept her gaze on the kits for a while, but then rolled her eyes "Kits will be kits,"

After she had padded off Rainkit hissed "Why'd you say that?"

"I forgot, it's alright… she didn't suspect anything!"

"Anything yet!" Rainkit flicked her short tail

* * *

Rainkit and Petalkit peeked in the warrior den

"Look! There's Foxleap and Rosepetal!" the two cats were sleeping next to each other

"And there's Toadstep, Ivypool, and Dovewing!"

"I can't believe we're here!" Petalkit exclaimed

"I can't either, I hope I get Foxleap for my mentor!"

Petalkit playfully leapt at Rainkit "Well I'm gonna get Squirrelflight!"

"No way!" Petalkit purred "I wonder if our families know we are gone?"

"I don't care if they notice! This is the best life!"

Petalkit and Rainkit batted at each other and glared each other down for about a minute and then they laughed "Come on, let's head back to the nursery… I'm hungry!"

**I know that was a bit rushed**

**Thanks Addison for the idea! And the plot thickens in the next few chapters**


End file.
